Yuka Hanazawa
is a member of Red Tail with a talkative and brash personality. She is usually seen with Ryōko Asuka. As a member of Red Tail, she is a capable fighter and is not afraid of facing men. Sometimes, she refers to herself as "Yuka-chi". Lately, she and Hajime Kanzaki have been getting along, beginning when they both witnessed Tōjō's fight with Kaname Izuma. He nicknamed her "Paa-ko" as she has a habit of saying "Paa-ne". Appearance Yuka is a slender teenager of average height. Her hair is long and strawberry-blonde, similar in color to Hajime's but with a slightly darker color, and her eyes are a dark brown. Yuka often dresses in a typical school uniform. She wears her trademark flower hairpin (which can be used as a type of weapon) colored fuchsia, resembling a Hawaiian hibiscus. Personality Yuka is an extremely talkative, and excited member of Red Tail. She has a habit of passing sexually embarrassing comments and jokes on to others, regardless of who they are. Such as when she was making fun of the awkward motions made by Himekawa's pompadour when measuring his height in the episode "Let's Try Doing Body Measurements". Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Yuka is often seen with the other members of Red Tail, usually cheering or supporting Aoi during her moments. Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc She supported Kunieda with the Volleyball Match against the Rokkisei. Prince En Arc Yuka helped Furuichi and Lamia to find En by winning a game named The End of War 4 match, she tried to defeat Prince En army, but was defeat by him. After Himekawa bought the game productors, she was bought to life as a zombie. Along with Himekawa, Natsume, Lamia, Furuichi and Chiaki they had turned 5 Mecha into a giant robot which punched Prince En and his servants, Yolda, Isabella and Sachura, winning them the game. Akumano Academy Arc When the demons came to earth as the students of Akumano Academy, there was a fight between the demons and Oga, Kanzaki and Toujou Hidetora also helped with the fight. Yuka peeked at the fight, but then, Kanzaki spotted her and fought alongside Oga and Toujou. Mobichi Arc During school, Furuichi is recommended to go to the infirmary by Aoi and he asks that she accompany him. Yuka tells him to just die afterwards.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 169, Page 3 Later, while she is reading a book, Oga bursts through the door asking about Furuichi's whereabouts; Yuka bluntly tells him that he is not present. Yuka then notices Hilda and Lamia standing behind him; excited to see Lamia, Yuka hug tackles her and begins offering candy while fawning over the young girl. When Lamia leaves with Oga and Hilda, Yuka goes back to reading her book. However, Furuichi returns shortly after and mentions Himekawa's fiancée, surprising Yuka. She asks Himekawa about what he means by it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 10-13 Outside, Yuka then watches a fight between Furuichi and Kanzaki with Himekawa. During the fight, after Furuichi seemingly backs out from it, Yuka mentions to her fellow Red Tail members that he had an aura of a capable fighter for a brief moment.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 170, Page 16 When he returns to the fight, Yuka looks on with confusion at why all three fighters are not doing anything.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Page 3 However, she then becomes surprised at Furuichi's abnormal strengths,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 6-7 especially after he defeats both Kanzaki and Himekawa instantaneously.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 171, Page 13 Yuka watches further as Furuichi and Tōjō then have a fight, showing shock when she sees Furuichi grab Tōjō's punch with a single hand.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 172, Pages 4-5 Yuka later accompanies her fellow Red Tail to the local river, where they are joined up with several of their peers. She mentions that they should help out Furuichi since he's still supposed to be their classmate.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 175, Page 17 Later, Furuichi begins frantically apologizing to Kanzaki and Himekawa for his actions earlier; while he is apologizing, Yuka and Nene notices that he is digging a hole in the ground.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Page 1 Afterwards, Yuka sees Lamia acting bossy towards Furuichi and begins gossiping with Chiaki about it; moments later, they go to Lamia where Yuka tells her not to play with someone like him. Oga then begins supporting Furuichi by saying that the girls should not call him a lolicon; despite so, Yuka still looks at him darkly while referring to him as such. However, they are then just told to stop teasing him. To Yuka's surprise, Nene tells him that they know that he is not a lolicon and turns to Yuka afterwards. Embarrassed, Yuka admits that she might have been teasing Furuichi more than what was necessary.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 176, Pages 4-7 Saint Saint X'mas Arc Based on the manga, St. Ishiyama held a competition, which was called Saint-Sent Xmas. It was a couple competition. The reason she participated in this competition is because she wanted to make Hajime (Hajime Kanzaki)'s niece, Futaba Kanzaki happy. Hajime lied to Futaba that Santa Claus is dead, but Yuka told her that Santa Claus is coming to their school, so to make Futaba happy, she has to participate in that competition to make Futaba happy. The first round was the three-legged race. Yuka was too embarrassed to link shoulders with Hajime, that's why she didn't want to participate anymore and just tied up her own two legs. The MC even called her an "idiot". Oga did a Zebub Blast, but they didn't got shocked by the blast. Hajime didn't want to lose, so she carried her and ran with the style called "Princess Style" The next is Operation: Indirect Kiss. They will have to drink water from a size that isn't normal, so they will have to drink it together. They fought to be the first because they think that it is embarrassing to be the second to drink. Yuka drank it alone because she didn't want to create an indirect kiss, even though Hajime had made sure that the bottle won't touch his mouth. However, Yuka punched him and drank the water alone. She won and got a stomachahe. The third is a cooking competition. This competition is a 100% Ishiyama battle because all of the participants are from Ishiyama in this round. Which was Kanzaki-Hanazawa and Furuichi-Nene. Yuka and Hajime were against Furuichi Nene. Yuka and Hajime had to make a gratin, whereas Furuichi and Nene had to make an omelet. It was a tie, however they won through a rock-paper-scissors match. The last is a head-on battle. They were against The Kunieda-Izuma pair and got defeated. They were participating in this competition on Chapter 179-Chapter 185 Return to Ishiyama High School Arc One day, she and the other Red Tail members find Aoi writing fortune cookie messages. Yuka immediately asks that they help her out.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 188, Page 6 Yuka later returns to Ishiyama following its second reconstruction. While there, she hears from Himekawa about the "Killer Six Elements" that have risen in the high school, though she is confused at who or what they exactly are; despite so, she does recognize three of the six names holding that title. As she is scolded for her ignorance by Ryōko and Umemiya, Nene explains more about the "Killer Six Elements" to Yuka; unfortunately, she remains confused, due to having just learned about several other names and high schools in one standing.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 12-15 Later in the afternoon, Yuka and Umemiya visit the Kunieda residence, where they meet several other Tōhōshinki and their affiliates. Yuka is initially worried about Tōjō due to his absence though she soon learns from Jinno that he is perfectly fine. The delinquents' meeting soon commences and, following a series of back-and-forth conversation, they all decide to gather information on their enemies before launching an attack; moreover, a private fight will be held between Yōhei Nasu and Tatsumi Oga.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-18 Problems soon arise with Kanzaki's and Himekawa's disapproval of Oga as their leader. After Yuka listens to several of the male delinquents bicker, she suggests to Kanzaki that they play a game of rock-paper-scissors to determine their alliance's leader, though several people are skeptical of the idea. Nonetheless, everyone partakes in the game, including Yuka, and it is decided that Baby Beel will lead them.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 3-7 The group of delinquents enact their plan during the following day. Yuka evidently accompanies Nene and Chiaki during their stakeout on the Poltergeist, Seiji Kameyama, where they eventually see his face melt before their very eyes. Yuka becomes very disturbed at the unimaginable scene and flees without either one of the other girls.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Page 1 Yuka meets up with Ryōko and Umemiya where she explains to them about what happened. To her dismay, they brush off her words and even compare it to the story of the "Girl Who Cried Wolf", which Yuka even corrects them on the title of the tall tale. However, she is told that Oga and Kanzaki have just defeated the Poltergeists which now leaves the "Reborn Red Tail" for them to handle. Yuka's initial worries loosen and she then inquires about the second leader, Ringo Hōjō, even explaining that she never knew her as a leader when she began high school; she learns from Ryōko that Ringo is a "witch" which, considering how it is a pun on the name of Majōgari Academy, slightly awes Yuka.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 1-2 Sometime later, Furuichi comes up to the three and explains that Aoi is planning to fight Ringo alone; hearing this surprises the Red Tail. Yuka soon becomes enthusiastic when Nene arrives and tells them that they will be heading off to fight on the front lines. With that said, they all leave. As they stroll down the hallways, they are approached by members of the "Reborn Red Tail".Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 16-18 Both generations then clash with one another; unfortunately, all members of the Red Tail are badly beaten and defeated.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Page 14 They are subsequently taken to a desolate area within the school with Aoi and Ringo inside. Upon their arrival, Ringo proposes that Aoi fight either Nene or Oga for the other one's safety or otherwise be beaten along with all of them. Yuka screams for Aoi to fight back;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 14-15 instead, a glowing tattoo reminiscent of the one on Oga's hand appears below Aoi's collarbone, which Yuka stares longingly at.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 1 While still kept as a hostage, she watches with horror as Ringo make incredulous threatsBeelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 3 and tries to attack Nene;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 8 fortunately, thanks to Aoi, she is able to stop Ringo. During the fight, Aoi finally reclaims her position as leader, which overjoys Yuka.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Page 13 Afterwards, Aoi has all members of the Red Tail released from their hostage positions. Yuka and Chiaki happily hold hands as they watch their reborn leader. However, they are again worried when Ringo threatens Oga again, though this turns out to be another fluke.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 16-19 Throughout the remainder of Aoi's and Ringo's fight, Yuka merely observes from the sidelines.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 2 She becomes slightly worried when she sees how powerful Ringo can actually be;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 4 she then begins to watche Aoi carefully as the latter prepares to face off against Ringo, who furthermore brings the rest of the "Reborn Red Tail" to assist her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 6-7 Ultimately, Aoi is victorious in the end, which relieves Yuka.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 201, Page 17 Several days later, all members of the Red Tail, as well as some of their other classmates, head off to the tennis courts; there, they discuss about Himekawa's apparent betrayal to join Shinobu Takamiya. Yuka, who is evidently cold, angrily comments on many of the circumstances around them: the fact that Himekawa's underlings sport his signature pompadour, the fact that they are all in the tennis courts, and the fact that Natsume is wearing suitable clothes that nonetheless give him a good appearance. She even snaps at Kanzaki when he suggests that they can only play tennis. Yuka does respond more pleasantly to Aoi when she asks why she does not believe that Himekawa truly submitted to Takamiya.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 5-6 Late at night, Yuka and several of her classmates from Saint Ishiyama Academy head to their high school; as they arrive, Yuka reminisces on the time when they all headed to fight at Akumano Academy before she reminds everyone that they cannot be at home sleeping while Oga and Furuichi are fighting.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 1-3 Upon arriving, just when Yuka comments on how they were just briefly ignored, they are approached by the members of the Himekawa Special Forces, surprising Yuka;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 6-7Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 18 when she sees a mysterious tattoo and number appear on all of their bodies, she becomes slightly confused, especially after sensing their boost in power.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 213, Page 6 Later, she hears a loud sound ring across the campus and looks up for it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Page 1 Yuka then watches as Shiroyama and Nene are taken down by members of the Himekawa Special Forces, leaving her shocked. She becomes distracted and fails to notice one of the soldiers coming at her with a baseball bat; therefore, Nene, who saw the man approaching, rushes in and takes the blow for her fellow Red Tail; witnessing the sacrifice leaves Yuka speechless. Crouching down over her fallen comrade, she looks at the others before facing the army before her.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 17-19 Frightened, Yuka suddenly screams out for Kanzaki to help them. Coincidentally, he bursts through the glass windows behind her just as she screams his name, shocking but greatly relieving her. She watches as he swiftly takes down several of the soldiers before them. Yuka then hurries after Kanzaki as he subsequently dashes for the pool nearby, asking how he could suddenly have gotten so powerful. She eventually catches up to him as they reach the facility.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Pages 16-18 Yuka observes the situation from afar by hiding behind the poolside barrier,Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 217, Page 1 making a loud remark during Kanzaki's and Himekawa's conversation, only to be silenced by the former.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 3-4 Yuka continues to make occasional comments afterwards as the situation develops, particularly when Natsume and Jinno arrive on the scene, where she comments on the ambiguity of their actual strengths.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 9-10 Later, a bright light suddenly engulfs over Ishiyama High School in the middle of the night, astonishing Yuka.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 218, Page 1 She subsequently bears witness to Takamiya's apparent defeat after he comes tumbling down to the pool from the main buildings.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 218, Page 8 Then, as she watches Baby Beel reunite with Oga, who has also come down to the poolside, Yuka comments excitedly that their infamous combo has been restored;Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 10-11 afterwards, she looks slightly surprised after seeing Baby Beel casually maneuver through the poolside rubble as he leaves Oga, per his request.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 219, Page 6 Yuka looks surprised again when she sees a young individual with a ponytail suddenly disappear out of nowhere, just as the sun rises.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 220, Page 18 Sometime later, Yuka and Chiaki look on with embarrassment as the three remaining fragments of Furuichi's "soul" remark on how they can see up their skirts.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 221, Page 9 Powers & Abilities As a member of the Red Tail, it is safe to assume that Yuka is a capable fighter (though her exact fighting abilities are currently unknown). Yuka has been shown using her flower hairpin as a weapon, namely like a dagger or knife, but only rarely. King's Crest: During Oga's fight with Fuji, Yuka gains a king's crest with the number 12 Relationships Aoi Kunieda Yuka always supports Aoi and pushes her to confess her feelings to Oga. She's always around when Aoi and Oga are alone in the background with Nene watching. Ryōko Asuka Yuka and Ryoko seem to be good friends as they're usually seen together. Hajime Kanzaki Yuka seems to look up to admire Kanzaki and believing in what he says. The two appear to have a friendly relationship especially since the Prince En arc; Hajime even nicknamed Yuka 'Paa-ko' due to her having a habit of saying 'Paa-ne', which Yuka doesn't seem to mind too much. It seems that he talks about her to Futaba, considering that when Futaba and Yuka first met, she immediately recognized her as 'Paa-ko'. Many of their classmates thought that she and Hajime are dating. When they competed on the Saint-Sent Xmas competition, Kunieda asked, are they dating or not. Also, one of Hajime's father's underling asked if Yuka is his girlfriend or not. When being surrounded by enemies, she calls out for him. http://www.mangareader.net/beelzebub/216/17 Futaba Kanzaki Yuka and Futaba seem to be attached to one another other. She finds Futaba's bratty personality as cute and it makes her want to hug her. They also seem to be in the same level of childishness, as shown when they turned to look for Hajime into a competition, which resulted in them getting lost and kidnapped. She is also the one taking care of Futaba, even though the both of them were tied up, she demanded sushi when Futaba said she's hungry. Futaba also calls her 'Paa-ko', the nickname Hajime gave her. Futaba is also shown riding in her shoulders and the two seems to enjoy each other's company Quotes * "Paa-ne!": her usual exclamation. * "Hey, Nene-San! I found me a big robot!": informing Omori of her find in End of War 4. * "Yuka-chi. TAP DANCE!!!: while in control of the Crazy Frog in End of War 4. * "Tee hee?": expressing her embarrassment upon losing the Crazy Frog easily. * "How could you... KILL ME BEFORE!!!: when revived as a zombie in End of War 4. * "So cool! Kanzaki-senpai!!!": when praising Kanzaki. * "We’re not kiddin’. We’re, like, totally for reals.": when she and Asuka were about to take Himekawa's trademark pompadour down. Trivia *When translated from kanji, her name means "Give a reason to the gracious flower". Probably a joke on her decorating her hair with a flower. *When she first appeared with Red Tail during the assault on Ishiyama High to confront Tōjō, her trademark flower hairpin was absent. After dealing with all the delinquents her hairpin appears. *Most Japanese people own flip-top phones, but it is revealed that she owns a smartphone, with a heart-shaped decoration at the back. Most Japanese, especially girls puts decorations on their phones. *In the Animax version, her usual exclamation Paa-ne is translated to insane. *In the Anime, her voice was high pitched initially, but then she got a deeper toned voice nearly halfway through the show (starting at episode 32). This deeper tomboyish voice would be used for the rest of the Anime. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Ishiyama High Category:Red Tail